greybarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ievos
Bio Hailing from the Elven woods to the east, Ievos went to the human lands to achieve fame and fortune in the east. shortly after moving into Greybark, Ievos heard tell of a pack of Dire Wolves killing travelers and frontiersman that wander too far into the woods. He went into the woods, and was quickly attacked by the Alpha, a snow white female with crescent mark on her forehead. after a long and fierce fight, lasting for an entire day and the night afterwards, the wolf dragged Ievos to the ground, and while trying to rend him, opened a soft spot, Ievos loosed an arrow into the Wolf's juggular, the Wolf fell, without protest. while healing himself, and looking over the battleground for supplies, Ievos found that the wolf was pregnant. in that moment, Ievos felt guilt for the death of the mother, and orphaning the pup. he picked up the cub, and carried him to Graybark. Wyn grew swiftly, and within a few short months Wyn was as large as a Horse, and much more ferocious. he has been collecting adventurers and taking jobs to guide people into the dangerous parts of the wilderness. Stats HP: 22 Damage: d8 Moves Command When you work with your animal companion on something it’s trained in… •…and you attack the same target, add its ferocity to your damage •…and you track, add its cunning to your roll •…and you take damage, add its armor to your armor •…and you discern realities, add its cunning to your roll •…and you parley, add its cunning to your roll •…and someone interferes with you, add its instinct to their roll Hunt and Track (Wis) When you attack a defenseless or surprised enemy at range, you can choose to deal your damage or name your target and roll+DEX. •Head ✴10+: As 7–9, plus your damage ✴7-9: They do nothing but stand and drool for a few moments. •Arms ✴10+: As 7-9, plus your damage ✴7-9: They drop anything they’re holding. •Legs ✴10+: As 7-9, plus your damage ✴7-9: They’re hobbled and slow moving. Animal Companion (Wyn) You have a supernatural connection with a loyal animal. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. Name your animal companion and choose a species: Wolf, cougar, bear, eagle, dog, hawk, cat, owl, pigeon, rat, mule Choose a base: • Ferocity +2, Cunning +1, 1 Armor, Instinct +1 • Ferocity +4, Cunning +2, 0 Armor, Instinct +2 • Ferocity +1, Cunning +2, 1 Armor, Instinct +1 • Ferocity +3, Cunning +1, 1 Armor, Instinct +2 Choose as many strengths as its ferocity: Fast, burly, huge, calm, adaptable, quick reflexes, tireless, camouflage, ferocious, intimidating, keen senses, stealthy Your animal companion is trained to fight humanoids. Choose as many additional trainings as its cunning: Hunt, search, scout, guard, fight monsters, perform, labor, travel Choose as many weaknesses as its instinct: Flighty, savage, slow, broken, frightening, forgetful, stubborn, lame Half Elven You gain the elf starting move if you took the human one at character creation or vice versa. Wild Empathy You can speak with and understand animals Commune When you spend uninterrupted time (an hour or so) in quiet communion with your deity, you: • Lose any spells already granted to you. • Are granted new spells of your choice whose total levels don’t exceed your own level+1, and none of which is a higher level than your own level. • Prepare all of your rotes, which never count against your limit. Cast a Spell When you unleash a spell granted to you by your deity, roll+Wis.✴On a 10+, the spell is successfully cast and your deity does not revoke the spell, so you may cast it again. ✴On a 7–9, the spell is cast, but choose one: • You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot. The GM will tell you how. • Your casting distances you from your deity—take -1 ongoing to cast a spell until the next time you commune. • After you cast it, the spell is revoked by your deity. You cannot cast the spell again until you commune and have it granted to you. Note that maintaining spells with ongoing effects will sometimes cause a penalty to your roll to cast a spell Camouflage When you keep still in natural surroundings, enemies never spot you until you make a movement. Unnatural Ally Your animal companion is a monster, not an animal. Describe it. Give it +2 ferocity and +1 instinct, plus a new training Special Trick (Through Death's Eyes) When you go into battle, roll+WIS. ✴On a 10+, name someone who will live and someone who will die. ✴On a 7-9, name someone who will live OR someone who will die. Name NPCs, not player characters. The GM will make your vision come true, if it’s even remotely possible. ✴On a 6- you see your own death and consequently take -1 ongoing throughout the battle. Blot out the Sun When you volley you may spend extra ammo before rolling. For each point of ammo spent you may choose an extra target. Roll once and apply damage to all targets. Bonds ✴I have guided Knuckle before and they owe me for it. ✴Polly is a friend of nature, so I will be their friend as well. ✴I don't expect Edh to survive in the wilds. I will take it upon myself to protect him. ✴Muffles is dead to me. I would gladly watch him die ✴I have a fondness for Dixie that I do not for others ✴Astrafel is delusional. The only freedom from Evil is death ✴Wyn Tells me that Vylnessa is hiding something, I do not know what ✴Salherz is the craziest bastard I've ever known. I love it. ✴Usto is harboring a criminal. I will not let this go unpunished ✴I have failed Bob, and I will do anything it takes to make up for it ✴I have promised Bob his niece's safe return Category:Ranger Category:Good Category:Elf Category:Human Category:Half-elf Category:Jacob Category:Adventurers